The things that happen in life
by ibleedneon
Summary: When Izzy arrives to Vegas to live with her brother Spencer she encounters her self with romance, drama, and a tragedy.


**It a new story! Hope yalls like it.**

My first year of high school in a new city. Which meant new friends,  
>lovers, and enemies. My parents had separated when I was eight and my<br>mom took my brother and I stayed with my dad. Recently my dad decided  
>to marry some new bimbo and realized that he didn't want me anymore so<br>he mailed me to my mom all the way in Vegas.  
>I hadn't seen my brother or my mom in six years. It's not that I was<br>nervous of meeting them all over again, it's just that I have changed  
>so much what if they don't love me? What the hell am I saying I<br>already know that my mom always loved my brother more than me.  
>I was dropped off at my mom's house by some limo that she had sent to<br>get me. She couldn't even come and pick her own daughter from the  
>airport. As if I was surprised, this is something she would do. I took<br>a deep breath before I knocked on the door to my new house, more like  
>mansion. It was a three story house. I waited for a minute until the<br>door swung open. Standing in front of me was a tall boy who looked a  
>lot like me. He gave me a brief smile before he pulled me into a hug.<br>" Izzy!" He said. Yeah this was my brother.  
>" Spencer!" I replied. I loved him so much, he was the other half of<br>me he was everything to me and I know that I could always trust him.  
>He pulled away and then grabbed my bags and let me in.<br>" How are you?" He asked as he led me through the corridor.  
>" Fine I guess considering the fact that my dad hates me and made me<br>move all the way across the country, but you know other than that I'm  
>great." I said sarcastically. He chuckled at my tone of voice and then<br>opened the door to a new room. The room was way bigger compared to the  
>one I use to have. The walls were painted a light blue and the bed had<br>white sheets. I had a lamp and a desk right next to my bed. Let's not  
>forget about the closet! It was three times as big as my last one. I<br>smiled at the sight.  
>" This is your room. Mom will be home soon if you need anything just<br>call me or tell Karla the maid." And with that he was out the door. I  
>jumped onto my bed and laid there laughing at this. I was very tired<br>from the flight here so I decided to take a nap, it was only one in  
>the after noon.<p>

My eyes fluttered slowly adjusting to the light and I blinked a couple of  
>times. For a minute I forgot where I was and then I remembered<br>everything that had happened in the morning. I stretched and then got  
>up. I changed my clothes into something more comfortable. When I was<br>done I went down stairs and searched for Spencer. I wondered around  
>until I heard noise coming from the living room. I slowly opened the<br>door and stepped inside.  
>There was Spencer and three other guys. They were all eating pop corn<br>and playing video games. I cleared my throat to get their attention.  
>They all turned their heads and their mouths hung open. Well all<br>except Spencers. These guys had clearly never seen a girl before because they  
>all had wide eyes.<br>" You know it's not very respectful to have your mouths wide open." I  
>said. Then they all shut their mouths and stood up straight. Spencer<br>stood up and walked towards me.  
>" Izzy these are my friends; Brendon, Ryan, and John." He said as he<br>introduced me to them. Brendon winked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
>Pathetic. Then I realized that I was in sweat pants and a shirt that<br>goes higher than my belly button. I blushed and then put on the  
>sweater that was on the couch.<br>" No need to hide what's beautiful." Brendon said. Spencer smacked him  
>on the head. " Ow! I was only saying what was true." He explained. I<br>saw Ryan leave with a frown on his face so I decided to go talk to  
>him. He went over to the kitchen and I followed close behind him.<br>" Ryan right?" I asked trying to get the conversation starting.  
>" The one and only." He said smirking.<br>" Why did you leave the room?" I asked again.  
>" Um.. well I guess I just didn't feel like being in there anymore."<br>He said. Something about him caught my attention. He was shy yet acted  
>so confident at the same time. What am I saying he's two years older<br>than me! I was so ou of it I dropped my cup filled with water. I  
>jumped at the sound of it hitting the ground. I quickly grabbed a<br>towel and then began to clean up, Ryan also helped me.  
>Once we were done I rinsed the towel and then put it in the dryer. I<br>was so embarresed because apart from the fact that the cup broke I  
>also spilt some on Ryan. I handed him a clean towel to dry up with.<br>Before he left the room he turned to me and gave me that gorgious  
>smile of his and then winked at me. As he walked away I stood there<br>realizing that I had fallen completely head over heals for my brothers  
>best friend.<p>

**Reviews.**


End file.
